frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Evil Snowman
The Evil Snowman is a Frozen fanfiction story made by YuccaAlexandraRazal. It was created on March 23, 2014. Synopsis Many years passed and winter was over and it was the time for summer!! Olaf was bursting with happiness and can't wait to go outside and play with Sven.... But suddenly when Olaf walked out the gates... he saw a Snowman that looked like him except he looks so grumpy infact he is Olaf's opposite!! Olaf was being friendly and said "Hello Snowman that looks like me! What's your name?!", "I'm Grumpy!! What do you want!?" Grumpy said grumpily, "Oh, Hi Grumpy!! Wanna play?!" Olaf said a little too loud, "No!! I'll melt!! You're just bragging that you have that snow cloud on top of you!!" said Grumpy, "What? No.That's so not what I meant!" Olaf felt a little bad about that. Grumpy saw Elsa creating snowmans and act normally..."Well...Um... I have to go now!!" Grumpy rushed away as fast as he could and went to Remilia and tell her that he found out that they could get Olaf so Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven would save him and then they'll be able to eliminate Elsa and the rest. Then the next day.... Grumpy was planning his plan onto tricking Olaf and capture him, then he finished and remembered what the plan was and leaved and went to the castle. Olaf was still sleeping then Grumpy tip-toed and took Olaf's nose and putted it on the ground outside the gate and tied a rope on it. Then Olaf was looking for his nose and saw it on the gate and grabbed it! Then Grumpy pulled and pulled and caught Olaf and hurried back! Meanwhile... Elsa, Anna and Kristoff was worried about Olaf since he hasn't come back, "Where is Olaf? He's been gone for 2 hours! And he promised to get me more Ice!!" Kristoff said, "Cheer up guys! Maybe he didn't found any ice, It is summer!!" Anna said cheerfully, "You're right Anna. Maybe Olaf went to look for more ice!... But why didn't he just asked me?" Elsa said. "Maybe he's just to shy to ask!" Anna said.... "Let me go!" said Olaf, then finally they let him go. "Don't move!!" Grumpy said, "Grumpy?...." Olaf said sadly.. then Olaf sobs then cries "I thought you were my friend Grumpy!" Olaf yelled, "I'll never be your friend!!" Grumpy said grumpily, "Hahaha! We finally captured you so that pathetic Elsa would come and rescue you so we can finally eliminate her!! Bwahahahaha!!" Remilia said. "Nooo!!!" Olaf said. Meanwhile Elsa had been thinking were Olaf is.... and she finally remembered about Remilia, "I bet Remilia got him!!" Elsa said, "Remilia? Oh yeah!! Remilia!! Our mortal enemy!!" Anna said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! Sven come!!" Kristoff said while running with Anna and Elsa, "Come on guys, Hop on the sled!!" Kristoff said "Go Sven!! Go!! Your buddy Olaf has been kidnapped by Remilia!!" said Kristoff, But Sven didn't even moved an inch, "Why are you not moving!? Sven!?" said Kristoff, "It's too hot!! Don't worry, I'll cool him off!!" Elsa said while using her powers to cool off Sven, Then finally Sven run and run until they were in Remilia's castle. "Be Quiet!!" said Remilia "Grumpy! Open the bowl that's full of Lava!" "OK Remilia!" said Grumpy "Grumpy... You don't have to do this... Just join me and my friends and you won't be lonely...." said Olaf, when Grumpy heard those words he kind of thought that Olaf knew he's evil but still wants to be his friend "F-Friends?" Grumpy said to his self "That pathetic snowman has friends?!" "Never!! I'll never join you!!" Grumpy yelled, then Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven heard it and followed it and then they saw Remilia and Grumpy with Olaf, "Help Guys!!" Olaf shouted "Don't even think about moving! Or else!" said grumpy, "Grumpy? You're alive?" an unknown voice said, "Grumpy.... We found your creator!" Anna said "My creator? You mean Michael?! The little 7 year old boy?!" Grumpy said, "Yes Michael." Anna said... Then Michael ran to Grumpy and hugged him, Grumpy was touched but Remilia was furious and she nearly shot Elsa with her fire bolt! "Grumpy! Melt Olaf! Grumpy!? Grumpy!!!" Said Remilia, then Elsa finally shot Remilia with Ice on her hands, "Remilia! It's all over!! You lose!!" said Grumpy while untying Olaf "Grumpy! I knew someday you'll be my friend!"said Olaf "Yes Olaf!! We are friends!" Grumpy said cheerfully "Come on Grumpy! You can live in the castle!! Right Elsa?" asked Olaf "Of course Olaf! If you accept?" said Elsa, "Yes! I'll promise that I'll visit you often Michael!" said Grumpy, "Ok Grumpy! Don't forget to visit! Goodbye!" said Michael. And then Grumpy, Olaf, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff went back on the sled and went back to Arendelle and they all played on the Ice Rink that Elsa created so it won't be so hot.... "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!!" Grumpy said happily. And they all lived happily... well... not all of them except for Remilia, "Hey! Somebody! M-my hand is s-still f-frozen! Hello!?" Remilia said...... And that is when the story ends!! Characters *Olaf *Grumpy *Remilia *Anna *Elsa The Snow Queen *Kristoff *Sven * Michael Category:Fanfiction Category:Olaf Category:YuccaAlexandraRazal Category:Stories Category:Story